


Il était temps

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, beaucoup de sauts dans le temps
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sehun avait 18 ans lorsque son père lui fit part de son don un peu spécial, cette particularité partagée par tous les hommes de sa famille : la capacité de remonter le temps.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiré du film "Il était temps".

Sehun avait 18 ans lorsque son père lui fit part de son don un peu spécial, cette particularité partagée par tous les hommes de sa famille : la capacité de remonter le temps.

La première réaction de l'adolescent fut de lui rire au nez – son père était un grand blagueur. Son sourire s'était cependant tari lorsqu'il avait remarqué l'air sérieux de son géniteur qui, lui, le fixait sans ciller.

« Tu dois réfléchir à ce qui est le plus important pour toi, ton but dans la vie. Tu dois faire attention aux raisons qui te poussent à remonter dans le temps, ne gâche pas cette capacité. Ne fais pas non plus n'importe quoi car il peut y avoir des conséquences. » Lui avait-il dit.

 

 

 

 

Sehun avait essayé de remonter le temps le soir-même, et contre toute attente il avait réussi. La technique était simple : trouver un endroit sombre, serrer les poings et penser à une date, un lieu et une personne en particulier. Il était important d'allier ces trois conditions pour réussir.

Ce soir-là, il décida de revivre sa première fois avec son petit ami de l'époque, Jongin. Cette première fois avait été une véritable catastrophe, tous deux étant inexpérimentés et certainement trop jeunes. Elle avait hanté les souvenirs de Sehun pendant de long mois et sûrement ceux de Jongin également.

Ils étaient restés ensemble 2 ans et les moments passés avec Jongin faisaient partie de ses meilleurs souvenirs. Ils avaient dû se séparer lorsque son ex petit-ami avait déménagé, et n'avaient pas réussi à garder contact.

Revoir Jongin, à moitié nu sur le lit, se triturant les doigts par nervosité lui arracha un sourire nostalgique. Grâce aux expériences de ses années passées et présentes, il réécrivit l'histoire et refit l'amour à Jongin, cette première fois nettement meilleure. Et surtout, mémorable à un tout autre niveau que leur réelle première fois.

Jongin avait été le seul qui avait réellement compté. Ainsi, pouvoir l'embrasser de nouveau, sentir sa peau contre la sienne, son odeur familière et voir son sourire ravageur rendit Sehun très heureux.

Il eut beaucoup de mal à retourner dans le présent après cette expérience hors du commun et magique, tiraillé entre ses souvenirs passés et ses sentiments pour le jeune homme qui lui manquait encore à l'heure d'aujourd'hui.

Peut-être avait-il idéalisé Jongin, ou ses souvenirs passés avec lui, il ne savait pas réellement mais ce qui était sûr c'est qu'il n'avait jamais retrouvé la même aisance, la même connexion avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Après avoir jeté un dernier coup d'œil au bel endormi et mémorisé chaque détail de son visage il disparut.

 

 

 

 

C'était le début de l'été et Sehun était désormais en vacances pour deux mois, il était désormais âgé de 19 ans et était entré à l'université l'année passée. Le programme de son été était simple : dormir, manger, geeker, et sortir.

Il n'avait pas réessayé de remonter le temps depuis cette fameuse nuit avec Jongin, aucune raison ne l'y ayant poussée.

Cela faisait à peine un jour qu'il était en vacances et il était déjà invité à une soirée sur la plage non loin de chez lui. Elle était organisée par un de ses amis, Chanyeol et il savait d'avance qu'il y aurait énormément de monde. Chanyeol était le maître des soirées dans son université – ses parents possédant la plus grande villa de la ville y étant pour beaucoup.

L'objectif de la soirée était : se bourrer la gueule et choper, dixit Chanyeol.

Sehun attrapa un slim noir à la va vite, enfila un marcel blanc et une veste uniquement pour le 'style', celle-ci serait rapidement oubliée dans un coin. Concernant les chaussures, pas la peine de se prendre la tête, de simples tongs suffisaient puisqu'il finirait pieds nus de toute façon.

Il se coiffa ou plutôt s'ébouriffa les cheveux, se brossa les dents, piqua une bouteille de whisky dans le bar de son père, et après avoir déposé un baiser sur la joue de sa mère partit en direction de la villa de Chanyeol.

Une fois arrivé, il fit le tour de la maison en passant par le petit portillon et arriva sur la plage où de nombreuses personnes étaient déjà présentes, certains déjà plus ou moins éméchés. Il posa la bouteille sur la table et se servit un verre de vodka sunrise – histoire de commencer doucement, puis chercha son ami des yeux.

Chanyeol ne fut pas difficile à repérer, riant comme un maniaque à une blague de Baekhyun, son meilleur ami. Sehun se dirigea vers eux et se laissa tomber dans le sable à leur côté.

\- Yo ! Fit-il simplement, verre à la main.  
\- Hey Sehun ! Lança Baekhyun en souriant.  
\- Va poser ta veste et tes tongs dans ma chambre avant qu'il y ait plus de monde si tu veux ! Proposa Chanyeol. Je te laisserai y comater jusqu'à demain.  
\- Et toi ? Demanda Sehun uniquement par politesse.  
\- Je prendrai la chambre de ma sœur avec Baek. Dit-il simplement.

Sehun hocha simplement la tête avant de se lancer dans une discussion sur la sortie du prochain Hunger Games.

Lorsque plus de monde arriva, Sehun s'éclipsa pour poser ses affaires dans la maison. Connaissant la maison par cœur, il se rendit directement dans la chambre de Chanyeol. Il retira sa veste et ses tongs, prenant garde à ne rien toucher et à ne pas mettre de sable partout puis finit son verre.

Il allait ressortir lorsqu'il entendit du bruit venant de la chambre d'amis. Il fronça les sourcils, Chanyeol ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait des invités pour l'été. Il se dirigea vers la chambre, la porte étant entrouverte et jeta un coup d'œil dedans, curieux.

Un jeune homme se séchait les cheveux et étalait des vêtements sur le lit, se baladant en boxer et chantonnant. Sehun écarquilla les yeux et laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise. Il n'avait jamais vu cette personne auparavant.

Le concerné sursauta et se tourna vers la porte, plaquant sa main sur son cœur.

\- Wow tu m'as fait peur ! Dit-il en soupirant.  
\- Mmh désolé. S'excusa Sehun en poussant davantage la porte.

Il détailla le jeune homme et chercha dans sa mémoire mais rien à faire, il ne le reconnaissait pas.

\- On se connaît ? Demanda le jeune homme, curieusement.

Celui-ci fixait Sehun, penchant la tête sur le côté. Il devait sans doute se poser la même question que Sehun.

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Je suis Sehun, un ami de Chanyeol. Se présenta-t-il.  
\- Oh, il m'a parlé de toi ! S'exclama son vis-à-vis avec enthousiasme.

Sehun attendit qu'il se présente mais il ne le fit pas, se contentant de l'observer en souriant, pas gêné le moins du monde d'être en sous-vêtement devant un inconnu – non pas que Sehun ne s'en plaigne, la vue était plutôt agréable.

\- Et tu es... ? Demanda Sehun après s'être raclé la gorge.  
\- Oh, Zhang Yixing ! Je reste chez Chanyeol pour les deux mois d'été ! On a fait un échange en quelque sorte, la sœur de Chanyeol va habiter chez moi pendant que je suis ici. Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Ah, d'accord. Répondit-t-il simplement.

Un petit silence se fit et Sehun se tritura les méninges pour relancer la conversation mais rien ne vint. Yixing le regarda tout en sautillant sur place.

\- Ahem, je vais retourner en bas et te laisser...um...t'habiller. Déclara-t-il, embarrassé.  
\- Ok, mmh on se verra tout à l'heure alors. Sourit Yixing.

Sehun lui rendit son sourire et sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Se passant la main dans les cheveux, il soupira, wow quelle première impression.

Yixing semblait plus âgé que lui mais il demanderait confirmation à Chanyeol, ou au concerné directement pour en être sûr. Au-delà de son physique plus qu'agréable à regarder, Sehun le trouvait intriguant et surtout très charmant. Il avait quelque chose d'exotique, peut-être parce qu'il était d'origine chinoise ? Dans tous les cas, il avait piqué la curiosité de Sehun, ce qui était plutôt rare.

Bien sûr il rencontrait des jeunes hommes en soirée, mais généralement il s'arrêtait uniquement sur leur physique, les charmait et couchait avec. Le lendemain, ils étaient oubliés. Simple, rapide, et efficace. Aucune attache et aucune contrainte – sauf bien sûr s'ils étaient des mauvais coups ou collants.

Yixing semblait spécial. Et Sehun ne pouvait s'empêcher de le comparer à Jongin, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi.

Une fois dehors, la première chose qu'il fit fut de se diriger vers Chanyeol pour lui frapper l'épaule, arrachant un cri à son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ? S'écria-t-il.  
\- Yixing ! Tu ne m'avais pas prévenu qu'il y avait quelqu'un chez toi ! Grogna-t-il.  
\- Pourquoi, tu l'as surpris en train de se masturber ou quoi ? Se moqua Chanyeol.

Baekhyun et d'autres de ses amis arrivés entre temps gloussèrent, et Sehun leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Non idiot. Dit-il simplement, sans épiloguer.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter au moins ! Tu risques de le voir souvent puisqu'il reste chez moi. Continua son ami.  
\- C'est le danseur ? Fit Baekhyun.  
\- Oui, il est un peu...spécial, il est souvent perdu dans son monde mais il est cool. Et il danse comme personne. Expliqua Chanyeol en buvant quelques gorgées de sa bière.

La conversation dévia sur un autre sujet et Sehun perdit le fil, ses pensées se tournant vers le nouvel arrivant. Il se leva pour aller se servir un verre et aperçut Yixing approcher timidement. Sehun se rappela qu'il ne connaissait personne et se dirigea vers lui.

\- Yixing ? L'appela-t-il.  
\- Sehun ! Répondit le concerné dans un sourire.

Il avait l'air soulagé de voir une tête connue, même si cela ne faisait même pas une heure qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Sehun le détailla de plus près, il avait choisi un simple jean délavé et un marcel noir et ses cheveux étaient légèrement ondulés, cachant le haut de son front. Il était bien plus petit que Sehun et semblait plus frêle mais Sehun savait qu'il était beaucoup plus musclé qu'il paraissait – il l'avait vu en sous-vêtements il savait de quoi il parlait.

\- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? Proposa Sehun.  
\- Ah, oui je veux bien. Dit-il simplement, reconnaissant.

Ils se dirigèrent tous deux vers la table où se trouvaient les boissons et Sehun lui servit un verre. Il lui fit ensuite signe de le suivre pour rejoindre Chanyeol et ses amis. Ils s'assirent en cercle et Chanyeol fit les présentations.

La soirée battait son plein et Sehun enfilait les verres, surveillant le danseur du coin de l'œil qui en faisait autant. Ils firent quelques jeux d'alcools et Yixing perdit quasiment à chaque fois. Chanyeol eut pitié de lui et stoppa le jeu au bout de la quatrième partie.

Le cercle d'amis se dispersa ensuite, Chanyeol partant à la chasse comme il le dit si bien tandis que Baekhyun allait vomir dans un buisson après avoir bu un mélange suspect.

Sehun attrapa le poignet de Yixing et l'entraîna le long de la plage pour marcher. Ne marchant pas très droit, ils ne mirent pas longtemps à s'arrêter et s'assirent côte à côte dans le sable, la peau de leur bras s'effleurant à chacun de leur mouvement.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie Sehun ? Lança Yixing, les yeux clos.  
\- Etudiant en droit. Toi ? Fit-il, tournant la tête vers lui.  
\- Danse. Je suis danseur, Chanyeol t'a peut-être dit. Répondit-il.  
\- Mmh. Un de mes amis d'enfance voulait être danseur aussi. Confia-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.  
\- Voulait ? Retint Yixing, curieux.  
\- On n'est plus en contact. J'espère qu'il a réalisé son rêve. Souffla-t-il.

Sehun avait résisté à l'envie de remonter le temps pour revoir Jongin, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de penser à lui. Il n'avait pas la possibilité de remonter le temps jusqu'à un passé proche puisqu'il ne savait même pas où Jongin vivait.

\- Ami...ou...ami ? Questionna le danseur, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

Sehun inspira un bon coup. Pouvait-il le lui dire ? Ce n'était pas comme s'il le cachait, tout le monde était au courant après tout, il n'y avait de mal à le dire à Yixing n'est-ce pas ?

\- Premier garçon, premier amour, première fois. Sourit-il, nostalgique.

Yixing se lécha les lèvres avant de se laisser tomber en arrière sur le sable.

\- Je vois. Dit-il dans un soupir. Et maintenant ?  
\- Maintenant ? Répéta Sehun, ne comprenant pas.  
\- Petit ami ? Précisa-t-il.  
\- Oh. Non, pas en ce moment. Je préfère m'amuser. Marmonna-t-il.

Le danseur ne fit aucun commentaire et Sehun se demanda s'il ne s'était pas endormi. Il se pencha vers lui et appuya sur sa joue avec son doigt.

\- Je dors pas. Grogna Yixing en se redressant.

Sehun l'observa longuement, le danseur semblait déçu.

\- C'est dommage...Reprit le plus petit.  
\- Mmh ? Fit Sehun, confus.  
\- Que tu préfères t'amuser. Dit-il en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sehun ouvrit la bouche mais ne sut quoi dire. Il avait l'impression qu'il venait de gâcher sa chance avec le danseur et cela le perturbait beaucoup. Il ne le connaissait que depuis quelques heures pourtant il se sentait irrémédiablement attiré par lui. Etait-ce purement physique ? Après tout cela faisait un moment qu'il n'était pas 'sorti' avec quelqu'un, trop occupé à penser à Jongin.

Yixing ne lui laissa pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, se levant et partant sans un mot, laissant Sehun seul.

Il resta immobile de longues minutes, observant la mer s'agiter.

Sehun ne revit pas Yixing de la nuit, celui-ci discutant avec d'autres gens et évitant soigneusement de se retrouver à côté de lui lorsqu'il revint. Il décida de s'asseoir près de Chanyeol qui était étalé dans le sable avec les pieds dans l'eau, il n'avait envie de parler à personne d'autre.

\- Il a quel âge, Yixing ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- 22. Grogna Chanyeol.

Sehun fut surpris qu'il ne l'écoute et lui réponde vu son état, mais sourit, amusé.

\- N'y pense même pas, t'es trop jeune. Puis t'es pas sérieux dans tes relations. Je pense pas que tu sois fait pour lui. Continua-t-il sérieusement, se redressant maladroitement.  
\- T'es pas bourré ? Fit Sehun, choqué.  
\- Non, juste crevé. Soupira-t-il. Change pas de sujet. Je ne connais pas beaucoup Yixing mais je ne vais pas te laisser jouer avec lui.  
\- Je ne joue pas ! S'offusqua Sehun.  
\- Non, mais tu penses encore à Jongin, tu ne l'as pas oublié et tant que tu ne l'auras pas fait, tu n'avanceras pas. Je sais que tu ne veux pas blesser les gens mais à cause de ça t'es incapable de t'investir dans une relation sérieuse. Le réprimanda son ami.

Sehun ne sut quoi dire, restant interdit. Il n'avait jamais parlé de Jongin à qui que ce soit, encore moins avec Chanyeol et si celui-ci abordait le sujet c'est que son problème était plus grave qu'il ne le pensait.

\- Tu penses que si je le revoyais, je passerai à autre chose ? Essaya-t-il.  
\- Je ne sais pas, peut-être ? Ce serait cool que tu le retrouves, lui dises ce que tu as à lui dire, couches avec et avances. Tu peux aussi rester avec, ça peut être un bon plan si c'est l'homme de ta vie ou je ne sais quoi. Bref, arrête de te comporter comme une fille. Grogna son ami, sans le ménager.  
\- Connard. Envoya Sehun, faussement vexé.

Chanyeol haussa un sourcil et lui frappa le bras avant de se lever pour rejoindre Baekhyun qui dansait sur la table à moitié nu. Sehun le suivit du regard, s'attendant à ce qu'il le fasse descendre et le rhabille, et se frappa le front lorsque son ami retira ses vêtements et grimpa à son tour sur la table.

Il chercha Yixing des yeux et le trouva dans un coin, sirotant un énième verre, sa tête dodelinant en rythme avec la musique. Il ne perdit pas de temps et le rejoignit. Le danseur soupira à son arrivée mais ne bougea pas pour autant, peut-être simplement par paresse, Sehun ne savait pas.

\- Tu restes deux mois non ? Commença-t-il.  
\- Oui. Pourquoi ? Demanda Yixing, confus.  
\- On peut quand même essayer ? Je veux dire...on n'a pas besoin de se prendre la tête, on profite des deux mois et on voit ? Insista Sehun, anxieux.

Le danseur tourna la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, le scrutant longuement comme s'il cherchait une réponse dans ses prunelles, puis l'attrapa par la main pour l'entraîner dans la maison. Sehun se laissa faire, et son cœur loupa un battement lorsqu'il se retrouva dans la chambre d'amis, Yixing fermant la porte à clé avant d'y adosser et de l'observer, semblant dans l'attente de quelque chose.

Sehun n'attendit pas et se rapprocha vivement de lui, enroulant ses bras autour de sa taille et de son cou pour l'embrasser. Ce fut sûrement ce qu'attendait le danseur puisqu'il se laissa faire et répondit au baiser avec entrain. Ils s'embrassèrent langoureusement, Yixing laissant échapper quelques gémissements lorsque Sehun suçotait une de ses lèvres ou la mordillait.

Sans rompre leur échange, le danseur fit reculer le plus jeune vers le lit et le fit s'y asseoir, le dominant. Tandis que Sehun glissait ses mains sur ses fesses, Yixing se détacha de lui pour retirer son haut puis arracha presque celui de son amant dans sa hâte lorsqu'il voulut le déshabiller.

Le plus jeune se chargea de lui déboucler sa ceinture tandis qu'il taquinait ses tétons un à un avec sa bouche, arrachant un grognement à Yixing qui ne pouvait que se laisser faire. Une fois débarrassé de son jean et de son boxer, Yixing attrapa Sehun par les cheveux, le tirant en arrière.

\- Juste cette nuit. Souffla-t-il.

Il ne laissa pas le temps au plus jeune de protester et se laissa tomber à genoux entre ses jambes pour lui retirer son slim et son sous-vêtement, impatient. Sehun l'observa, subjugué, lorsqu'il le fit se reculer sur le lit en posant sa palme contre son torse avant de s'asseoir sur son bassin.

Yixing se pencha ensuite pour happer ses lèvres dans un baiser humide, puis ondula ses hanches lascivement, souriant en coin lorsque Sehun gémit.

Ce fut une des meilleures nuits que Sehun eut l'occasion de passer, Yixing étant un merveilleux amant, particulièrement doué avec ses hanches - danseur oblige, mais également avec sa bouche et ses doigts, il savait exactement où toucher et où se trouvaient les points sensibles de Sehun.

Le plus jeune n'eut pas vraiment l'occasion de lui dévoiler ses talents, Yixing le dominant du début à la fin et ne lui laissant aucune marge de manœuvre. Sehun espérait secrètement qu'il aurait une autre chance pour se rattraper.

Cependant, lorsque Yixing lui désigna la porte du doigt une fois qu'ils eurent fini, cette pensée disparut et son visage se ferma. Il doutait qu'il y ait une prochaine fois.

 

 

 

 

Le lendemain, ainsi que la semaine suivante, il tenta de discuter avec Yixing et de rentrer dans ses bonnes grâces, espérant pouvoir se rattraper d'une quelconque façon mais rien n'y fit et ses efforts furent en vain.

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu voulais t'amuser, peut-être que ça aurait été différent. Mais quand bien même, si tu n'as pas oublié ton ex, c'est voué à l'échec. Je n'ai pas envie d'être un remplacement. Lui dit-il gentiment, prenant pitié de lui et de son air désespéré.

 

 

 

 

Dix minutes après, Sehun filait dans le premier placard qu'il trouva et remonta le temps.

 

 

 

 

Il revint au jour où Jongin déménagea, bien que ce souvenir ne soit pas bien plaisant. Il avait juste besoin de savoir la nouvelle adresse, ainsi que le téléphone de celui-ci et éventuellement les adresses des entreprises dans lesquelles ses parents travaillaient. Il lui demanda toutes ces informations lorsqu'il lui dit au revoir, avant de le serrer fort dans ses bras et de l'embrasser longuement.

Les baisers de Jongin étaient addictifs.

 

 

 

 

Aussitôt revenu dans le présent, il sortit en trombe de chez Chanyeol sous le regard incrédule de celui-ci et de Yixing puis composa le numéro de Jongin. Celui-ci était hors service bien entendu mais il s'y attendait un peu.  
Il rentra chez lui et s'enferma dans son armoire puis remonta quelques années auparavant, l'année de ses 16 ans pour être exact, et se retrouva devant la maison de Jongin, celle-ci se trouvant à un peu plus de 300 km de la ville où Sehun résidait.

Il inspira un bon coup et sonna. Ce fut la mère de Jongin qui ouvrit et celle-ci le reconnut immédiatement. Elle le fit entrer et lui indiqua la chambre de Jongin, et après l'avoir remercié, Sehun toqua à celle-ci. Il inspira un bon coup, nerveux, juste avant que Jongin n'ouvre la porte. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant Sehun, lui souriant timidement.

\- Hey ! Lança Sehun, souriant maladroitement.  
\- Sehun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Enfin...wow. Dit-il, étonné.

Sehun comprenait sa réaction, cela faisait un an qu'ils n'étaient plus du tout en contact.

\- Oh, entre ! Fit-il finalement.

Sehun s'exécuta et s'assit sur le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

\- Alors...comment vas-tu ? Commença Jongin, tout aussi mal à l'aise.  
\- Bien et toi ? Fit-il.  
\- Bien. Mmh...je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? Demanda-t-il curieusement.  
\- En fait...ça va te paraître débile mais...je voulais juste que tu saches que tu avais été très important pour moi. Mmh, dit comme ça c'est...bizarre mais tu fais partie de mes meilleurs souvenirs...et je...je voulais juste que tu le saches. Tu sais, pour ne pas avoir de regrets, ce genre de choses. Tenta Sehun, embarrassé.

Il aurait dû réfléchir sur ce qu'il devait dire à Jongin avant de venir, il était bien trop nerveux et il n'était pas sûr que Jongin comprenne sa démarche. Peut-être le prenait-il pour un fou, ou pire un psychopathe.

\- Sehun...tu...tu es malade ? C'est grave... ? Fit Jongin, inquiet.

Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'en douter, Jongin pensait qu'il était mourant. En même temps, il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, il aurait sans doute eu la même réaction si les rôles avaient été inversés.

\- Non non, je vais bien. C'est juste...

Sehun soupira, ses épaules s'affaissant. Il ne pouvait pas lui expliquer. Il commençait à regretter sa décision, peut-être n'était-ce pas une bonne idée après tout.

\- Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi tu es là mais...en tout cas sache que tu as aussi été très important pour moi. Tu as été mon meilleur ami, mon premier petit-ami, ma première fois. Je pense que je chérirai ces souvenirs à vie. Confia son ex petit-ami.

Sehun sourit timidement, rassuré et touché. Peut-être que s'il l'embrassait là maintenant, alors peut-être que-

\- Mais...nos vies ont changé et si tu es venu afin qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble, sache que c'est impossible. J'ai quelqu'un depuis quelques mois maintenant et je tiens vraiment à lui. Avoua Jongin, un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

\- Oh. Je...comprends. Je n'étais pas venu pour ça, je voulais juste te revoir et...ce serait bien si on ne perdait pas contact tu vois ? Répondit-il rapidement, mortifié.

Jongin se détendit et sourit, enchanté à l'idée de revoir Sehun et de se remémorer leurs souvenirs en commun.

 

 

 

 

Lorsque Sehun revint dans le présent, il eut l'impression d'avoir le cœur brisé par la même personne pour la deuxième fois consécutive, la cicatrice encore fraîche. Il avait tout de même la sensation d'avoir mis un point final à son histoire avec Jongin et c'était le plus important. Certes il mettrait un peu de temps à digérer le fait d'avoir été le seul à rester attaché à son premier amour puisque Jongin avait tourné la page assez facilement, mais il savait que cette blessure se refermerait rapidement.

 

 

 

 

Sehun ne put s'empêcher d'être surpris lorsqu'à la prochaine soirée, Jongin fut présent avec son petit-ami, Kyungsoo. Il comprit qu'en changeant le passé, il avait également changé le présent et que dans ce nouveau présent, Jongin faisait partie intégrante de sa vie et passait l'été dans sa ville natale auprès de Sehun, Chanyeol et leurs amis communs.

 

 

 

 

La prochaine étape était de remonter le temps pour revivre et modifier sa rencontre avec Yixing. C'est ce qu'il s'empressa de faire dans les jours qui suivirent, ne supportant pas d'être traité comme un étranger par le danseur.

 

 

 

 

Cette fois-ci, il décida de rencontrer Yixing dehors, s'empressant de déposer ses affaires dans la chambre de Chanyeol pour ne pas croiser le jeune homme dans la maison et surtout ne pas laisser sa curiosité le guider jusqu'à la chambre d'amis.

Sehun se servit une bière, discuta avec Chanyeol et ses amis avant d'apercevoir Jongin un peu plus loin, marchant au bord de l'eau. Il le rejoignit et lui donna un coup d'épaule pour signaler sa présence.

\- Hey. Lança-t-il, buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.  
\- Tu viens d'arriver ? Demanda son ami d'enfance.  
\- Oui, où est Kyungsoo ? Fit-il, curieux.  
\- ...qui ? Répondit Jongin, confus.

Sehun se mordit la lèvre et se rattrapa rapidement.

\- Ton petit-ami imaginaire bien sûr ! Gloussa-t-il.  
\- Pff. Idiot. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es gay que je le suis aussi hein. Se moqua-t-il gentiment.

La gorge de Sehun se noua et il se contenta de sourire.

\- Parfois je doute de ton hétérosexualité que veux-tu. Continua-t-il sur sa lancée.

Son ami fronça les sourcils avant de l'attraper par les épaules et de le malmener vers l'océan. Sehun tenta de riposter mais il avait encore sa bière à la main. Finalement, il la lâcha, mais ça ne l'aida pas plus que ça puisqu'il finit tout de même par atterrir dans l'eau.

Jongin explosa de rire face à sa tête tandis qu'il le regardait, médusé. Il se redressa, trempé, et avant que son ami n'ait pu réagir l'attira dans l'eau avec lui. Jongin but la tasse et toussa pendant quelques minutes lorsqu'il refit surface, lançant un regard noir au plus jeune.

\- Œil pour œil, dent pour dent ! Chantonna Sehun.

Trempés jusqu'aux os, ils retirèrent leurs T-shirts et les étendirent sur le muret qui séparait la maison de  
Chanyeol et la plage, gardant leurs pantalons mouillés. Chanyeol se moqua ouvertement d'eux, les traitant de gamins, sous les yeux amusés des autres invités.

Assis sur le sable à côté de Jongin, Sehun l'observa longuement, un sourire aux lèvres. Il avait peut-être perdu son premier amour, mais Jongin était toujours à ses côtés et c'était le plus important.

Lorsque Yixing arriva sur la plage, habillé de la même façon que leur dernière rencontre, Sehun ne le lâcha pas du regard. Le jeune homme discutait timidement avec quelques invités, souriant doucement. Chanyeol passa un bras autour de ses épaules et le danseur se détendit automatiquement, beaucoup plus à l'aise.

\- Il te plaît ? Demanda Jongin, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
\- Tu n'as même pas idée...Souffla-t-il.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu attends alors ? Va lui parler ! L'encouragea son ami, le poussant vers Yixing.

Sehun se tourna vers Jongin, lui sourit et l'enlaça rapidement. Son ami répondit à son étreinte, pas le moins perturbé par son comportement. Sehun avait toujours été très tactile avec Jongin, il était heureux que ce détail n'ait pas changé.

Avant de s'approcher du danseur, il se servit un shot d'alcool fort histoire de se motiver et de se détendre puis s'incrusta dans la conversation. Chanyeol s'empressa de faire les présentations et Sehun croisa le regard de Yixing, lui offrant son plus beau sourire.

Il dut patienter quelques heures puis se retrouva enfin seul avec le danseur. Décidant de s'écarter de la foule, ils s'assirent dans le sable un peu plus loin. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, faisant connaissance, bien que Sehun sache déjà 80% de ce que lui racontait Yixing ayant passé plusieurs semaines à ses côtés.

\- Tu n'as pas froid ? Demanda le danseur soudainement, remuant son verre.

Sehun croisa les bras contre son torse, embarrassé. Il avait complètement oublié qu'il était torse-nu. Il expliqua à Yixing la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait sans haut et celui-ci rit, amusé.

\- Ça ne me dérange pas plus que ça ne t'en fais pas. Confia Yixing, buvant une gorgée de sa boisson.

Il souriait en coin, et son regard appréciateur détaillait le torse exposé du plus jeune. Sehun sentit son cœur sauter dans sa poitrine et il lui offrit un sourire resplendissant.

\- Je peux enlever le bas aussi si tu veux. Proposa-t-il, taquin.  
\- Chiche. Répondit Yixing du tac au tac.

Ils se défièrent du regard puis Sehun se redressa pour défaire son slim, le faisant glisser lentement le long de ses fines jambes. Ce n'était pas vraiment agréable, le tissu lui collant à la peau et il eut un peu de mal à le retirer complètement lorsque le slim se trouva au bas de ses jambes. Il réussit tout de même et le plia pour le poser dans le sable, triomphant.

\- Mmh dommage que tu aies quelque chose en dessous. Sourit le danseur, faussement déçu.  
\- Si tu voulais un strip-tease il fallait me le dire, mais je ne suis pas fan de ce genre de choses en public. Gloussa-t-il, l'alcool commençant à faire effet.

Yixing l'attira au sol, le tirant par le poignet et Sehun manqua de s'étaler. Il se rattrapa aussi gracieusement qu'il put et se colla au corps du danseur, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, le bruit des vagues et des invités en fond sonore.

Finalement, lorsqu'ils eurent fini la bouteille – ils avaient emmené une bouteille de vodka avec eux, Yixing se tourna vers lui et se pencha pour l'embrasser chastement. Sehun répondit au baiser mais n'eut pas réellement le temps de l'approfondir que le danseur se reculait, se léchant les lèvres.

\- Je pense qu'il est temps que j'aille dormir. J'ai la tête qui tourne. Souffla-t-il.

Sehun acquiesça et sourit, cachant sa déception.

\- Je t'accompagne. Dit-il simplement.

Il se leva maladroitement, et tendit sa main pour aider Yixing à en faire de même, puis ils se dirigèrent vers la maison. Sehun croisa le regard de Jongin qui haussa un sourcil lorsqu'il le vit en boxer et le plus jeune rougit légèrement, gêné, lui faisant un signe. Il lui raconterait plus tard.

Il raccompagna le plus âgé jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre en grand gentleman, et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Yixing le remercia et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser chastement avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

\- Alors ? Fit Jongin lorsqu'il ressortit – cette fois habillé.  
\- Je ne sais pas, on va voir. Il reste quelques semaines...Expliqua-t-il.  
\- Je pense qu'il t'apprécie plutôt bien. Remarqua son ami, souriant en coin.  
\- Tais-toi. Grogna Sehun, lui frappant l'épaule.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à aller se coucher également, tous deux se laissant tomber dans le lit de Chanyeol vers 6h du matin, épuisés.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Concernant les changements après les sauts dans le temps de Sehun :  
> \- Jongin est hétéro désormais  
> \- Jongin et Sehun sont meilleurs amis  
> \- Jongin ne vit plus dans la même ville que Sehun mais revient l'été  
> \- Yixing et Sehun viennent juste de se rencontrer en soirée   
> \- Yixing et Sehun ont été 'ensemble' pendant la soirée mais rien de sérieux pour le moment  
> \- Aucun changement pour Chanyeol

 

Le lendemain, Sehun se réveilla dans le lit de Chanyeol aux côtés de Jongin. Il papillonna des yeux et grogna légèrement, sa tête lui faisant affreusement mal. Fichu gueule de bois, pensa-t-il. Jongin était étalé sur lui, son bras enroulé autour de sa taille et leurs jambes entremêlées. Observant le visage endormi de son meilleur ami, Sehun se sentit nostalgique. Il regrettait un peu le fait que Jongin ait tout oublié, c'était de très bons souvenirs pour Sehun et il aurait aimé avoir quelqu'un avec qui les partager.  
  
Il dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux du plus âgé et laissa échapper un soupir lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. S'il relevait légèrement la tête il pourrait les toucher et...Il cligna des yeux et se dégagea de la prise de Jongin, l'envoyant presque valser par terre. Le concerné marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil mais ne se réveilla pas. Sehun sourit, il y avait au moins quelque chose qui n'avait pas changé.  
  
Se trainant jusqu'à la porte, il l'ouvrit en douceur et descendit à la cuisine. Chanyeol était déjà levé et en pleine forme, lui offrant un grand sourire.  
  
\- Café ? Proposa-t-il.  
\- Mmh et t'as pas un cachet pour la tête ? J'ai envie de mourir...Grommela Sehun, grimaçant.  
  
Un petit rire le fit se retourner et il tomba nez à nez avec Yixing, celui-ci confortablement installé dans le canapé, tasse de thé en main. Sehun lui sourit et s'approcha de lui, s'asseyant à ses côtés. Toujours un peu endormi, il ne réfléchit pas avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule du danseur, soupirant d'aise.  
  
\- J'ai été acheter des pâtisseries. Annonça Yixing.  
\- Tu t'es levé tôt ? Fit Sehun, surpris.  
\- Oui, quelques heures de sommeil me suffisent pour récupérer. Même quand j'ai bu ! Répondit-il dans un petit rire.  
\- La chance...Souffla Sehun.  
  
Chanyeol arriva avec sa tasse de café et le plus jeune se jeta presque dessus. Il dévora quelques gâteaux au passage, sous le regard amusé de ses amis. Il venait de terminer de déjeuner lorsque Jongin se leva et les rejoignit. Sehun ne put s'empêcher de le détailler lorsqu'il descendit les marches, les cheveux en bataille et habillé d'un simple boxer. Sehun avait toujours trouvé Jongin sexy lorsqu'il se levait et aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception.  
  
Sentant le regard curieux de Yixing sur lui, il tourna la tête vers lui et lui offrit un sourire. Le danseur lui rendit son sourire et ils décidèrent d'allumer la télé, attendant que Baekhyun se réveille à son tour. Chanyeol leur proposa d'aller se baigner et surfer dans l'après-midi et tous furent excités à cette idée.  
  


 

 

  
  
Lorsque la journée toucha à sa fin, Sehun fut rassuré que tout se passe bien avec Yixing et ses amis. Cependant, il se rendit compte que le danseur et lui n'avaient pas reparlé de la veille et cela l'inquiétait un peu. Etait-ce juste pour la soirée ? Pourtant, connaissant Yixing – après tout le jeune homme lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il cherchait quelque chose de sérieux et c'était LA raison pour laquelle Sehun avait remonté le temps – ça ne lui ressemblait pas.  
  
Il attendit que Jongin parte le soir et que Chanyeol et Baekhyun soient occupés à jouer aux jeux vidéo dans le salon pour approcher Yixing et lui en parler. Il alla toquer à la porte du plus âgé et attendit que celui-ci ouvre, nerveux. Yixing ne sembla pas surpris de le voir devant sa porte et le fit entrer, fermant la porte derrière lui.  
  
Sehun laissa son regard parcourir la pièce, faisant comme s'il ne la connaissait pas et s'assit sur le lit. Les souvenirs de la nuit qu'il avait passée avec Yixing lui revinrent en mémoire et il dut secouer la tête pour chasser les images – plus que tentantes – de Yixing complètement nu sur lui. Le danseur ferma les volets et alluma la lampe de chevet puis s'assit sur la chaise de bureau, observant Sehun calmement.  
  
Le plus jeune se sentit épié et se massa la nuque nerveusement, ne sachant ni comment aborder le sujet ni comment entamer une conversation. Pour dire qu'il avait passé des semaines auprès de Yixing, c'était comme s'il le rencontrait de nouveau pour la première fois. C'était étrange mais pas désagréable comme sentiment. Il trouvait juste un peu dommage que Yixing n'ait pas les mêmes souvenirs et ne connaisse pas vraiment Sehun.  
  
Finalement, Yixing se mordit la lèvre et étouffa un gloussement. Sehun écarquilla les yeux et attendit qu'il parle, confus.  
  
\- Pourquoi tu es si gêné ? Tu as l'air perdu dans tes pensées. Je te perturbe tant que ça ? Fit Yixing, amusé.  
\- Ah. Commença Sehun, le rouge lui montant aux joues. Un peu oui.  
  
Le danseur sourit en coin et se leva, avançant lentement vers le plus jeune jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne debout devant lui. Sehun eut un énorme flashback et écarta automatiquement les jambes. Yixing sourit et se pencha vers lui.  
  
\- Tu paraissais moins timide hier soir. Souffla-t-il au creux de son oreille.  
\- L'alcool ça aide...Marmonna Sehun.  
  
Yixing hocha la tête et posa sa main sur son menton pour lui relever la tête. Il se pencha lentement, faisant une pause à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Sehun afin de lui laisser le temps de stopper son geste, puis l'embrassa chastement.  
  
\- C'est mieux maintenant ? Fit-il. Rassuré ?  
  
Sehun se mordit la lèvre et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant dans un autre baiser, celui-ci beaucoup moins chaste et hésitant. Gémissant légèrement dans l'échange, Sehun agrippa les hanches du danseur et le colla davantage contre lui sans cesser de l'embrasser, sa langue allant taquiner la sienne. Yixing glissa ses mains dans les cheveux du plus jeune, tournant la tête pour approfondir leur baiser, celui-ci devenant de plus en plus intense.  
  
Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle, Yixing posa ses mains à plat sur le torse de Sehun et le fit s'allonger sur le matelas, s'asseyant sur son bassin par la suite. Sehun se lécha les lèvres tandis que ses mains se faufilaient sous le haut du plus âgé, caressant sa peau nue et chaude. Yixing se pencha de nouveau sur lui pour l'embrasser, ses propres mains se promenant sur son torse, ses épaules et ses bras nus.  
  
\- Enlève ça. Ordonna le danseur, pointant du doigt son T-shirt.  
  
Sehun se redressa sur ses coudes et laissa le danseur lui retirer son haut, Yixing en faisant de même avec le sien juste après. Désormais torse nus, ils se laissèrent aller à leurs caresses, s'embrassant langoureusement et sans précipitation. Sehun savait qu'ils n'iraient pas plus loin ce soir et étonnamment cela ne le dérangea pas plus que ça.  
  


 

 

  
  
Les quelques jours qui suivirent se passèrent de la même façon. Ils passaient leur temps à la plage, dans l'eau ou à surfer, à jouer aux jeux vidéo et à faire des soirées. Lorsqu'ils décidèrent de sortir en boîte de nuit, Sehun put admirer les talents de danseur de son petit-ami – car oui maintenant il estimait qu'il pouvait désigner Yixing comme étant son petit-ami officiel. Sous l'emprise de l'alcool, il lui fut plus difficile de se retenir de plaquer le plus âgé contre la première surface pour lui faire l'amour mais il s'en sortit plutôt bien.  
  
Yixing l'entraînant dans les toilettes pour lui faire une fellation aidant beaucoup, évidemment. Même si, honnêtement, Sehun ne s'en rappelait pas vraiment. Il profita donc de l'occasion pour demander à Yixing de le refaire lorsqu'il fut sobre – le résultat fut au-delà de ses espérances. Yixing n'était pas seulement doué avec ses hanches, il avait encore beaucoup de cordes à son arcs visiblement.  
  


 

 

  
  
Apprendre à connaître Yixing tout en partageant son quotidien fut différent de la dernière fois. Partager sa vie en tant qu'ami et en tant que petit-ami était très différent. Il remarquait plein de petites choses concernant le danseur, ses habitudes, son côté joueur et immature, son côté boudeur ou encore sa mauvaise humeur au réveil. Sehun trouvait tout cela fascinant et il se sentait privilégié de découvrir toutes les facettes de Yixing.  
  
Le plus âgé était honnête et nature, il ne faisait jamais semblant et se donnait à 100% dans tout, sa relation avec Sehun y compris. Pas un seul instant Sehun s'était senti délaissé ou n'avait eu l'impression de ne pas compter pour le plus âgé. Celui-ci passait son temps à le complimenter, à lui dire qu'il tenait à lui et qu'il était heureux de l'avoir rencontré.  
  
Sehun, lui, était beaucoup moins à l'aise avec les mots mais il s'assurait toujours de rassurer le danseur à sa façon, par des regards, des gestes et des attentions. Quoi qu'il advienne, Sehun ne regretterait jamais tous ses sauts dans le temps. Yixing était sa bouffée d'oxygène, son bonheur et il ferait tout pour le garder à ses côtés.  
  


 

 

  
Ne pas pouvoir expliquer à Yixing qu'il pouvait remonter le temps le frustrait au plus haut point mais il savait que c'était le prix à payer. Il aurait aimé lui prouver à quel point il l'aimait en lui racontant ce qu'il avait fait pour lui, ce qu'il était prêt à faire pour lui mais il ne pouvait pas, et c'était peut-être mieux ainsi.  
  


 

 

  
Lorsque Yixing se blessa à la jambe en surfant, Sehun paniqua. Le plus jeune avait loupé son départ et s'était écrasé sous une vague. Il était resté quelques secondes sous l'eau et ses amis avaient tous paniqués. Lorsqu'il avait finalement émergé, il était inconscient et il signait de la jambe. Sehun s'était précipité sur lui, appelant son nom, lui tapotant la joue pour qu'il se réveille mais rien n'y fit. Avec l'aide de Baekhyun, il le ramena sur le sable et vérifia qu'il respirait toujours. Yixing s'était simplement évanoui mais Sehun avait été terrifié de ne pas le voir ouvrir les yeux.  
  
Chanyeol avait appelé les secours et Yixing avait été amené aux urgences. Sa jambe était fracturée. Au-delà du fait de savoir Yixing en vie et en bonne santé – car oui ça aurait pu être bien plus grave, le cœur de Sehun avait loupé un battement. Yixing était un danseur. S'il se blessait à la jambe il ne pourrait peut-être plus danser au même niveau ou pire ne plus danser du tout.  
  
Sehun était resté à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille et lorsque Yixing avait ouvert les yeux, il avait serré la main de Sehun et les larmes lui étaient montées aux yeux. Sehun ne savait pas s'il était rassuré d'être en vie, content que Sehun soit à ses côtés ou inquiet pour sa jambe. Le plus jeune l'avait laissé pleurer, se penchant sur lui pour le prendre dans ses bras et déposer quelques baisers sur son visage humide.  
  
Une fois que Yixing fut de nouveau endormi, Sehun s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain et avait remonté le temps.  
  


 

 

  
  
Malheureusement, en remontant le temps il changea le cours des choses. Il réussit à protéger Yixing et à le mettre hors de danger en le dissuadant d'aller à l'eau ce jour-là mais ce fut Chanyeol qui fut blessé à sa place. Heureusement, son ami n'eut qu'une petit entorse et ne mit pas longtemps à se rétablir mais le plus jeune eut du mal à le regarder dans les yeux par la suite.  
  
Yixing était sain et sauf, Sehun avait également protégé son rêve mais au détriment de son amitié pour Chanyeol, et ça Sehun ne se le pardonnerait jamais. C'était injuste qu'il ait eu à choisir entre son amant et son ami. Pourquoi l'événement ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'annuler ?  
  
Sehun prit alors conscience de la dangerosité de son don. S'il changeait un fait, quel qu'il soit, les conséquences pouvaient être dramatiques. Il comprenait mieux les paroles de son père désormais. Il ne remonta pas le temps par la suite, même lorsque la grand-mère de Yixing décéda. Ce moment fut difficile et il dut ramasser le danseur à la petite cuillère, celui-ci étant extrêmement proche de sa grand-mère mais il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas changer, qui était hors de portée, et la mort en faisait partie. A son plus grand regret.  
  


 

 

  
  
A la fin de l'été, Yixing repartit chez lui et la sœur de Chanyeol revint chez elle. Les au revoir furent difficiles, et Sehun et Yixing ne dormirent pas de la nuit la veille de son départ, préférant profiter de leurs derniers moments ensemble.  
  
Ils s'embrassèrent jusqu'à l'épuisement mais ne firent pas plus, restant simplement dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Ils ne se firent aucune promesse même s'ils en avaient terriblement envie et se séparèrent sur un dernier tendre baiser.  
  


 

 

  
Ce fut sans hésitation que Sehun remonta le temps pour revivre quelques jours auprès de Yixing après son départ. Le jeune homme à peine parti, Sehun s'enfermait déjà dans la salle de bain pour remonter le temps. Même s'il connaissait déjà les événements qui allaient se dérouler dans la journée, il profitait de chaque jour comme si c'était un nouveau. Chaque souvenir était précieux et il était prêt à les revivre encore et encore.

 

 

  
  
Il dut cependant revenir dans la réalité, il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi éternellement, et ce fut son père qu'il l'accueillit, l'air grave.  
  
\- Sehun. Ce que tu as fait est très grave. Je comprends que tu sois triste et j'ai également fait cette erreur dans le passé mais les conséquences sont désastreuses. Tu as loupé trois mois de notre temps. Est-ce que tu comprends ce que je suis en train de te dire ? Fit-il, inquiet.  
  
La gorge de Sehun se noua et il hocha la tête.  
  
\- Je ne te reproche rien, mais je m'inquiète pour toi. C'est dangereux ce que tu as fait, ne recommence pas ou tu le regretteras. Parfois, tu sais, il vaut mieux vivre dans le présent. Si tu restes bloqué dans ton passé, tu ne profiteras pas de ta vie et tu passeras à côté de beaucoup de moment plus importants que ce que tu as vécu. Expliqua-t-il, lui tapotant l'épaule.  
  
Sehun baissa la tête, il savait que son père avait raison mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le faire. Yixing n'était pas encore parti qu'il lui manquait déjà. Le danseur était bien plus important que Sehun l'aurait pensé lorsqu'il l'avait rencontré, le jeune homme faisait désormais partie intégrante de sa vie et il comptait passer le restant de ses jours à ses côtés. Yixing lui avait volé un bout de son cœur et Sehun ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui.  
  
\- Ne gâche pas ton avenir pour des souvenirs idéalisés. Créés en d'autres, d'accord ? Crois-moi, avec le temps, tu comprendras. Insista son père.

 

 

  
  
Le lendemain, Sehun appela Yixing. Entendre sa voix lui fit autant de mal que de bien et il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu'il raccrocha près un dernier « je t'aime », sa décision était prise.  
  


 

 

  
Après une journée de cours intensive, Sehun ne rêvait que d'une chose : prendre une douche, manger et s'étaler sur son lit. Il passa la porte, se déchaussa, balança son sac dans un coin avant de passer la tête dans la cuisine. Immédiatement, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage et il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. Des bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille et un baiser fut déposé sur ses lèvres.  
  
\- Bonsoir toi. Souffla Yixing.  
\- Bonsoir l'homme de ma vie. Répondit-il, caressant son dos tendrement.  
\- Même après autant de temps tu es toujours aussi mielleux. Se moqua gentiment le danseur.  
\- Avoue, tu adores ça. Chuchota Sehun au creux de son oreille.  
  
Yixing frissonna et enfouit son visage dans son cou, déposant un baiser sur sa peau.  
  
\- Tu m'as percé à jour...Marmonna le plus vieux.  
  
Sehun se recula légèrement et prit son visage en coupe avant de l'embrasser amoureusement. Le baiser se transforma rapidement, devenant bien plus fougueux, et Sehun en oublia sa fatigue, entraînant Yixing vers leur chambre, tous deux se déshabillant sur le chemin.  
  


 

 

  
  
Sehun avait fini par écouter les conseils de son père ainsi que sa propre raison, et avait choisi de vivre dans le présent, comme il aurait dû le faire depuis le début. Il regrettait un peu de s'être laissé aveugler par son don, mais il ne regretterait jamais tout ce qu'il avait vécu avec Yixing l'été précédent. Si Yixing faisait partie de sa vie, c'était en grande partie grâce à son don. Il lui était impossible de le regretter.  
  
Sehun s'était arrangé pour changer d'université et avait déménagé pour vivre avec Yixing dans un appartement proche du campus. Cela faisait déjà 6 mois qu'ils vivaient ensemble et à part quelques désaccords concernant notamment la lessive, les courses et le ménage, tout se passait très bien entre eux – Sehun n'en avait jamais douté mais c'était tout de même rassurant de voir qu'il ne s'était pas trompé.  
  
En résumé, ils filaient le (presque) parfait amour et profitaient pleinement de chaque moment. Une seule fois. Dans le présent. Et Sehun ne pensait même plus à remonter le temps, attendant impatiemment qu'un nouveau jour aux côtés de Yixing commence.

 


End file.
